


Not One for Parties

by LibertinaGrimm



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mutual Pining, Papa III knows all, he's also a shameless flirt but he means well, idk if i can really consider this a halloween story but here i am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertinaGrimm/pseuds/LibertinaGrimm
Summary: “You should tell him, mia cara, you and I both know Copia is very shy with such personal matters.”You pondered for a moment, glancing to the side of III's face and back to Copia; he was watching you, eyes following your every move as you pulled back slightly to reply, lips near the antipope's throat as you did."I guess you're right. No harm in spilling my guts I suppose."An excuse for me to write about a masquerade party inspired by that one scene in Van Helsing becauseI can.A (loose) Halloween one-shot with our beloved Rat prince.





	Not One for Parties

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any butchered Italian, German is my strong suit

"I dunno about this, Cirrus, can't I just stay in for the night?"  
The ghoulette eyed you in the mirror, her determined expression unwavering, "no way. Besides, Copia might need you." She couldn't help but wiggle her brows from beneath her mask and you nearly jumped out the nearest window.

Tonight was Halloween and your lovely home and employer, the Church of Ghost, was throwing a massive masquerade ball. It was tradition, though the night had been made all the more extravagant ever since the Third came into power. Every year you'd either dressed down or hadn't bothered to show up for more than ten minutes to warrant more than a simple eye mask that matched your uniform. As much as you loved Halloween, parties weren't really your thing. You also weren't too fond of being so exposed in front of the entire clergy.

The dress you wore was similar to that of a more gothic Verona. It was beautiful, white fading into rich burgundy with a plunging neckline and open back only covered by a thin see-through panel. There was an excess of billowing fabric that gave the illusion of you gliding when you walked. Gold trimmings and subtle beading throughout the gown added a sparkle that complimented your glossy nude lips, face framed by a high collar. Cirrus had even found a small pair of vampire fangs for you to wear as an added touch. It was slightly hard to talk with the tiny daggers in your mouth but you supposed the real challenge would be drinking with them later on.  
When you looked in the mirror you almost didn't recognize yourself; the pair of red contacts in your eyes being the main culprit. It was a bit much in your opinion, but you knew many of your fellow sisters would go absolutely wild with their costumes tonight as well.  
The only thing left was your mask; it was also white and had so much intricate gold beading you almost didn't want to touch it. You let Cirrus secure it in place over your hair which had been straightened and cascaded down your back in a wave of glossy strands. You couldn't even try to deny it; you looked beautiful.

"My work here is done...granted you didn't need much help. Just the dress." Cirrus gently squeezed your arms and you flushed under the mask. "The Cardinal's going to fall in love the moment he sees you."  
_"Cirrus…"_ you warned.  
You had been Copia's personal assistant for a year now, and him attending the party was the only real reason you felt inclined to go; you would have felt guilty leaving the awkward man to his own devices surrounded by masked Siblings of Sin. That and Cirrus wouldn't stop hounding you til you agreed to show up alongside her and the rest of the Ghouls.  
"I hear he's wearing a plague doctor mask tonight."  
"I'm sure a lot of people are gonna wear one of those."  
Cirrus pursed her black painted lips, moving to take her suit jacket off the coat rack, "hmm, perhaps. Too bad you didn't ask him what he was wearing. You could have coordinated."  
Spinning around you glared at the woman though you were sure the mask hid most of your menacing expression. "Copia doesn't see me like that. Besides, he's too busy for a relationship, especially in a church like this." You couldn't help the disappointment that tainted your words.  
Over the past year you'd grown to deeply care for the Cardinal, a mutual respect and close knit friendship forming between the two of you. Along the way that care had evolved into something much deeper rooted and your heart clenched at the very thought. You wouldn't admit it aloud but you were most definitely in love with your superior. A terrible mistake on your part.  
"You're thinking too hard, I can hear the cogs turning from here. But yes he does! Do you really not notice him staring at you? The prolonged eye contact that would otherwise be inappropriate? Come on, [y/n], the man's totally under your spell!" Cirrus raised her arms in what seemed to be triumph but you only furrowed your brow.  
You didn't want to believe it. Having hope in such matters would no doubt lead to heartbreak and that wasn't something you were up for. But if your beloved Cardinal _did_ somehow return your feelings you would be the happiest person throughout Earth and Hell below.

Cirrus sighed and began buttoning up her blazer. "He's constantly stealing glances at you from across the room, he goes out of his way for you, he's _confident_ around you. And he somehow almost _always_ manages to bring you up in conversation when we're supposed to be practicing. The guy's got it _bad_." The ghoulette laughed and you flushed at her words, eyes looking anywhere but at her silver covered face as you imagined the Cardinal actually feeling the same way. You sighed deeply.  
"Unless he somehow decides to make a move tonight I'm not getting my hopes up, Cirrus."  
Your friend didn't say anything, only humming as she crossed the room to take your arm.  
"Shall we?"  
"I guess so." Your tone didn't match the flips your heart was doing against your ribs.

-  
The Ghouls and Ghoulettes wore matching velvet suits that night, pitch black with silver detailing in the form of cufflinks and Grucifixes and of course their iconic masks. You and Cirrus had met up with the rest of the pack in front of the nave to have a group photo taken for posterity’s sake. Aether’s jaw threatened to drop at the sight of you.  
“Is it really [y/n] in that dress? You clean up good, kid.” He nudged your shoulder and you couldn’t suppress the grin that broke over your lips.  
Dewdrop snickered, pulling the larger Ghoul down into somewhat of a headlock, “Copia better watch out or this guy here might steal you from him.”  
You shook your head, grateful for the mask that covered most of your blushing cheeks, “have I mentioned lately how much I hate you, Dew?”  
“No but trust me I know.” The fire ghoul gave you a gentle squeeze after he released his fellow guitarist. You stood close to Cirrus for the photo and all but pulled her away towards the direction of the party after it was taken by a fellow Sibling of Sin who wouldn’t stop staring.

The already grand banquet hall was absolutely decked out for the masquerade, lavish and over the top with what must have been hundreds of black and red candles every which way you looked. The atmosphere in the room was dim and warm, the polished black marble floor almost glowing where the chandeliers cast their light. All the normal furniture had been replaced with black wooden chairs and tables intricately carved and covered in silk black tablecloths and a multitude of red and black roses. Though it was quite gorgeous and luxurious, you were confused as to why everything was red instead of purple like III’s normal m.o. 

At the head of the room behind a long table with chairs befitting of a royal family sat III in the center alongside Nihil, Imperator, his brothers, and Copia; the latter wore an indecipherable expression on his unmasked face, trying to hide under the brim of his red hat. III on the other hand looked to be enjoying himself immensely and the party had barely even started. The former singer was without his normal vestments, opting for a more gothic and slightly sparkly Edmond Dantes style costume and mask; he looked like a rich vampire and you were glad the leader of the church hadn't failed to deliver on his too much gene. It immediately made you feel less silly.  
His brothers, mainly II, looked less amused; the grumpy former leader was nursing a glass of what appeared to be Whisky and would surely find a suitable Sister of Sin to occupy his time with as the night progressed. Both men opted to wear their normal robes and no mask though Papa I had a small one sitting on the table in front of him. Further down the table Nihil and Sister Imperator almost matched with their black robes and suit dress respectively, the senior sister holding a feathered mask in her arms.  
As you looked around the room Cirrus took your arm and began walking with you and Aether closer to the head table. Copia caught your eye as the three of you approached, eyebrows raised in what you assumed was surprise at your over the top get-up for the evening.

"My my my, who do we have here?" Papa III leaned forward in his chair as Cirrus took your hand, spinning you around in front of the table. You couldn't suppress the laugh from leaving your lips.  
"It's only me, Papa, just sister [y/n]."  
The antipope smiled and watched you smooth your dress out. "You look lovely, mia cara, like a real bride of Dracula. Perhaps I chose to impersonate the wrong Count tonight." He purred.  
A soft heat bloomed in your cheeks but you smiled nonetheless. "Thank you, Papa, you look rather dashing yourself." You bowed your head slightly, catching the way Copia seemed to linger from the corner of your eye. III's gaze flickered over your face before moving to acknowledge Cirrus and Aether.  
"Well I hope you all have a wonderful time tonight. Be sure to indulge in Lucifer's name." He winked at you and you bowed your head once again before the Ghouls whisked you away to the rest of the group.

"The Cardinal was fully staring at you, sister," Aether murmured in your ear, a smirk on his face when you sheepishly looked up at him. "Don't act like you didn't notice."  
"I-"  
"He really was, I'm surprised III didn't try to embarrass him about it." Cirrus only shrugged to herself and you shook your head, trying to calm your beating heart.  
"You're both such enablers…"  
Aether only laughed.

As the night progressed you felt yourself loosen up, the comfort of being with your friends a confidence booster in such a crowded room. That and the glass of white wine you’d been sipping didn’t exactly hurt. 

You had been right about other Siblings going all out with their attire; the amount of gold gowns and masks within your line of site was staggering, some more vampiric than others. You’d even seen an Elizabeth Bathory here and there. When III called for dancing and the orchestral arrangement played you decided to sit and watch.  
The floor was a flurry of fabric and sparkle as Siblings of Sin and clergy members alike did their best to ballroom dance as elegantly as possible; you couldn't help but laugh knowing full well everyone your age would rather grind to something like Closer by Nine Inch Nails than anything else. Personally you were in the mood to bop around to some Oingo Boingo.  
"What's so funny?" Aether asked you. He was sitting in the chair to your right, watching the way your lips rose into a grin the longer you looked out at the crowd, "in the mood to dance?"  
Shaking your head you cast the ghoul a passing glance, "no no, just thinking…every year this ball turns more and more into that one scene in Van Helsing. Did III watch that movie over and over while planning this thing?"  
Aether laughed, the sound rich and genuine, "wouldn't surprise me. If it's over the top he's all for it."  
As you looked out over the Siblings, the Cardinal caught your eye and your friends were right; he most definitely was staring. You offered a smile of acknowledgement as best you could from across the room, watching him return it and take a sip of his wine before an elegantly dressed figure blocked your line of sight. When you looked up Papa III was smiling down at you.  
"Papa!" Was all you could manage as embarrassment colored your features, hearing Dewdrop quietly snicker from the other side of the table.  
"Care to dance, tesoro, someone as beautiful as you deserves to have the entire church gawk at her for at least one night."  
Red eyes wide and lips open in slight surprise you managed a nod, taking the gloved hand the antipope extended to you. As you walked to the edge of the floor you hesitated, eyes flickering over various Sisters who had began to watch.  
"I'll admit Papa, I've only danced like this once."  
He smiled at you, pulling you to him gently to settle his hand on your waist, the other raising to hold your hand in his, "trust me, bella, I will lead us."

It was like your feet moved on their own accord and suddenly you were glad you wore flats and not heels. The two of you drifted around the room and you decided to take hold of your dress with your free hand as not to step on it.

"Are you having fun tonight?" III asked over the music.  
You nodded, "yes Papa, though it's a bit overwhelming for me. I’m not usually one for parties."  
"Hmm I understand. The Cardinal expressed something similar. Hence why he's barely left the table since arriving." He jerked his head slightly in the direction of your superior who was trying his best not to stare..._again_. He held his mask, a red plague doctor that matched his suit and short cape, in his gloved hands on the table, mindlessly toying with the edges before he stopped and sighed. When he caught your eye you looked away and then back to III.  
"Tell me, piccolo angelo, how do you feel about Copia over there?"  
The music had transitioned to a more intimate rendition, prompting the two of you to slow down and stay in place as you continued to dance. It gave you a moment to catch your breath.  
"He's a wonderful mentor. Very polite and well spoken, I'm honored to be his assistant." You said. It was memorized at this point, a safe thing to say as not to expose your true feelings by mistake. III wasn't buying it though.  
"No no, sister, you know what I mean." He prompted and you sighed, green and white eyes impossible to lie to.  
"I think I love him, Papa."  
III smiled proudly, "There we go! Was that so hard to tell your friend?"  
_"Well…"_  
The smile soon turned into a pout and you downright laughed, shaking your head before releasing your dress. You settled your hand against the man's shoulder. "I think you're the only person I've admitted it aloud to. Although the ghouls have certainly picked up on it.."  
"Hm yes, they're quite attuned to our feelings, sorella, especially that Cirrus," III smiled fondly to himself before moving to spin you out and in, hugging you close to his chest on the return.

You didn't respond right away, opting to study the intricate stitching along the antipope's suit before sighing.  
"I don't know what to do, Papa. I love him. I want him."  
The hand on your waist gently moved against your lower back in soothing circles. "I know, tesoro. Matters of the heart can be tricky. But I believe the Cardinal feels the same way."  
"You think so?" Red eyes met his, doubt written all over your face. While he certainly wasn't the first to confirm Copia returning your feelings, it still felt unbelievable.  
Papa nodded, "yes, mia cara, and if he doesn't he's a fool. You are a stunning young woman inside and out and if your heart didn't lie with him I wouldn't hesitate to sweep you off your feet right this moment."  
Blinking in surprise your cheeks flamed, pink tint trailing to the tips of your ears. "Well thank you, Papa."  
The man only hummed, a look of satisfaction in his eyes as he spun with you in his arms. When he stopped you were facing Copia’s direction head on, eyes wandering over the man of your affections from the dancefloor. III’s lips near your ear sent goosebumps down your spine.  
“You should tell him, mia cara, you and I both know Copia is very shy with such personal matters.”  
You pondered for a moment, glancing to the side of III's face and back to Copia; he was watching you, eyes following your every move as you pulled back slightly to reply, lips near the antipope's throat as you did.  
"I guess you're right. No harm in spilling my guts I suppose."  
"Is he watching us?"  
You hummed, "yes."  
III smiled though you couldn't see it, gently squeezing your waist. "Good. Maybe now he'll realize he should act quickly or else someone will steal you away, tesoro." He brought your clasped hands to his lips to press a kiss against your skin. Copia rose from his chair and your heart jumped against your ribs. 

You tried not to stare as the Cardinal made his way over to where Papa had kept you idle on the floor, failing miserably as you took in the details of his ornate costume. He was a crimson smear against the black floor, silver jeweled grucifix twinkling under the candlelight. Your breath hitched ever so softly and Papa chuckled. Copia abandoned his mask and matching wide brimmed hat on a nearby empty table as he approached.  
"I wish you good luck, my dear, and if he somehow denies you...you know where to find me." He pulled back and offered a wink but didn't release you until Copia was tapping him on the shoulder with a confident 'ahem'. Papa winked once more.  
"Hmm? Oh Cardinal Copia how are you this evening? Are you enjoying the party?"  
The new singer straightened a bit, giving a thoughtful nod though you could see in his eyes he'd rather be anywhere else than in the crowded ballroom.  
"Yes Papa, I am. I hope you don't mind but I would like to ask my assistant to dance." He glanced at you with a subtle upturn of the lips.  
III bowed his head, "by all means," he kissed your knuckles one last time before offering your hand to the Cardinal who thanked him and proceeded to pull you in.  
"Sir." You smiled and the shy man quickly took your waist, "how are you this evening?"  
Copia only hummed as you took hold of your dress in one hand and his gloved one in the other, eyes tracing the beading of your mask. "Better now that I'm with you."  
You were glad he couldn't see when your cheeks bloomed pink as you fell into step with the man.

To be quite honest you were growing tired of dancing, tired of all the eyes on you from your fellow Siblings of Sin as they watched you interact with such sought after superiors. The plague doctor must have read your mind, feet coming to a crawl as he pulled you to his chest in a gentle embrace; your heart thumped at the proximity. A gloved hand rested itself on the back of your neck, the one on your waist squeezing gently.  
You watched as siblings and clergy members alike slowly began to leave the party though the room was still fairly crowded. Catching sight of the ghouls in the corner of the room, Cirrus and Aether offered you a thumbs up before moving to join the rest of the group at their table. You took a chance and rested your head on the Cardinal's chest, continuing to people watch when you heard his breath hitch.  
"Sister.."  
"Hmm?" You listened to Copia's heartbeat hammer away beneath his suit.  
"You...look very beautiful tonight. I find myself unable to focus on anyone else."  
You had to bite your lip to keep from grinning like a fool, eye trained on the marble floor.  
"Thank you, sir, you look rather handsome tonight yourself."  
When he didn't respond you finally moved to look at him, finding the Cardinal already staring at you with an indecipherable look on his face. Brows furrowed in thought he pressed his plump lips together in a line as if calculating his next move.  
"Thank you," he finally offered. 

You smiled softly, feeling the gloved hand on the back of your neck move to hold the side of your face, thumb smoothing over the skin of your jaw near your ear. Cool fingers moved to tilt your chin up, thumb tracing your bottom lip. Your eyes fluttered shut as the singer leaned in closer, his breath fanning across your waiting mouth.  
When the kiss didn’t come and you opened your eyes you found him looking around the room.  
“Perhaps it’s time we both retire, sister. The party seems to be winding down.”  
With a frown you nodded, standing in place as the Cardinal moved to retrieve his mask and hat. When he returned to your side he offered his arm. “May I escort you back to your room?”  
All you could do was nod, taking his arm as the two of you began to walk towards the hall’s exit. Out of the corner of your eye you saw III looking rather disappointed at your forlorn expression, much to the dismay of the sister trying to keep his attention.

The walk back to your room was quiet, the only sounds being the soft clicking of your shoes against the tile and voices traveling throughout the church from Siblings leaving the masquerade.  
Since becoming the Cardinal’s assistant you’d been moved to the reserved wing for higher ranking members of the clergy, situated down the hall from the man you called boss. It was a perfect arrangement for work, but right now you wanted to crawl away from the man as far as you could. The weight of rejection weighed heavy on your heart as you approached your door, unlocking your arm from Copia’s when you made way to open it.  
As you stepped into the threshold you turned around, mustering up a smile for the crimson plague doctor who looked almost mournful of the turn of events. You decided to speak first.  
"I had a nice time, sir, thank you for the dance."  
"Ah-" he folded his hands, leather gloves creaking in nervousness, "you're welcome, sister, I had a, uh, a good time as well."  
He didn't move from his place in front of your door so you decided to be bold, moving quickly to place a kiss on his smooth cheek.  
"Goodnight, Copia." It was said longingly with a gentle smile before you shut your bedroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> [your dress](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/villains/images/5/5d/Bride-van-helsing-Verona.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20150517063003)  
second part coming soon !
> 
> Unbeta'd so I may go back in and edit some things as I see fit


End file.
